


A Fight Or Flight Response

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Singularity North
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tash is feeling fragile and Christian just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight Or Flight Response

“I’m not some fucking charity project. If that’s what you want,” she hissed, “you can go somewhere else.”

In almost any other situation, Christian would have laughed. It was the height of irony that someone else was accusing him of treating them as a charity case. Also ironic was the fact that looking at the tightly coiled tension in Tash’s stance left _him_ aching in sympathy. 

Deliberately making plenty of noise, he rolled up behind her, close enough to touch, but not yet doing so. Her shoulders were shaking and the only thing he wanted in that moment was to pull her close and give her a safe place to let it all out.

“You don’t have anything to prove to me. I’m not doing this because I feel bad for you. I’m doing this because I care, and it causes me pain to see you hurting this badly. I’m an open book and you’re an empath. Come see for yourself.”

He didn’t move, sitting quietly right behind her, doing his best to wait patiently. It wasn’t easy, but he was finally learning that the one thing he couldn’t do with Tash was push. Perhaps some day he’d be able to, once he’d earned her trust. But for now, being aggressive would only frighten her off. He’d known enough soldiers with post-traumatic stress disorders to have a healthy respect for the fight or flight response.

But all the patience in the world couldn’t stop him from exhaling sharply as he felt the distinct feather light touch inside his mind that he now recognized to be hers. Relaxing, he smiled widely and did his best to make the inside of his head a warm and welcoming place for her, one to which she would hopefully want to return


End file.
